Gale's POV
by Mockingjay-bread
Summary: Gale's point of view from The Hunger Games, starting from the reaping.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the reaping in District 12. I have a bad feeling. I look over to Katniss, who is talking to her sister Prim. I just couldn't imagine what would happen if one of us got reaped..

As I look up onto the stage that is set on the Justice Building, there are 3 chairs, but only 2 of them are filled. Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort. She looks like a scary clown to me, with all her Capitol makeup and pinkish hair. I look over to Katniss again, and this time I find her looking back. We both have those Grey Seam eyes.

The Mayor goes up onto the stage, and gives the speech that he has to give before every annual Hunger Games. He then introduces Effie Trinket, who crosses to the podium and gives her signature "Happy Hunger Games!" and "May the odds be ever in your favor!" All in her Capitol accent. I had entered my name into the reaping forty-two times, but I had to remind myself that thousands of other names were entered too..

I'm pulled back into reality when I hear Effie's voice say "ladies first!". She crosses to the glass ball that contains all the girl's names, slips her hand inside, and pulls out a slip of paper.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

I look over to Katniss, but she's not there. She's running to the stage. "Prim! Prim!" I watch her as she pushes her sister behind her, and the the words come out of her mouth. "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" I stand there, stunned. Katniss is going into The Hunger Games. I just couldn't take it in. "Lovely!" Says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers,  
>and if one does come forth, then we, um .." She trails off. The mayor pushes it aside and gets Katniss to come up onto the stage, but before she does, Prim is grabbing onto her leg screaming hysterically. "Prim, let go" I hear her say. "Let go!"<p>

I come up behind them, grabbing Prim in my arms. "Up you go, Catnip" I tell her. I'm trying so hard to keep my voice steady, but it's too hard. I bring Prim over to her mother, and stand there with them.

"Well, bravo!" I hear Effie Trinket say. "That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name ?"

"Katniss Everdeen" My hunting partner says. I can tell she's trying not to show her terror. I know her so well, it doesn't make a difference. It's time for everybody to clap, but nobody does. Then something unexpected happens, everybody takes their three middle fingers on their left hand, touches it to their lips, and holds it out to her. It's a gesture that's not rarely used in District 12, but it means goodbye.

Effie Trinket crosses to the glass ball that holds all of the boy's names, and i'm actually hoping it's me. I could protect Katniss in the arena, but that would mean one of us would have to die. I couldn't put that stress on Katniss. 'Peeta Mellark!" Effie says joyfully. He's the bakers son. As he makes his way onto the stage in shock, I can tell he's not trying to hide his fear. She asks for volunteers, but nobody does. He has a couple of brothers and lots of friends at school, but everything is silent.

I almost volunteer for him, but then I remember what I told myself before. Katniss is good with a bow, she could easily kill him in the arena if she had to.

They take them both away into another building, so that loved ones and friends can say their final goodbyes. District 12 hasn't had a victor in quite a while, since the tributes die off fast in the arena and they don't get many sponsors. The odds are not in Katniss's favor.

When it's my turn to visit Katniss, I don't know what I'm going to say to her. I want to tell her that she's special to me, that those 4 years of hunting together has pulled us closer. But I'm just not sure she would feel the same way. As soon as I enter the room, I open my arms for a hug. She doesn't hesitate, and hugs me back. When I let go, I can see that she's worried. I don't blame her. Just imagine going into this huge arena with 23  
>other tributes who want to kill you.<p>

"They just want a good show, that's all they want" I tell her. "There's 24 of us Gale, and only one comes out" She replies. I don't know what to say back. I don't know how to comfort her. She's most likely not coming back out of the arena, since it's usually the Tributes for District 1, 2, or 4.

Our time is up. The Capitol people come in and take me out. I was planning on telling Katniss that I loved her, that I'll miss her. Just before the door fully closes, I get out "Remember I-" But the last word it cut short. Now she doesn't know how I feel about her, and I'll never get the chance to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the building and walked to the woods. It was the only place that I could think and be myself. But this time, it was different. Katniss wasn't here. She'll probably never be here again.

I walk back to my house in the Seam. I find my mother in the kitchen, and she's the only one who really knew how much Katniss meant to me. She looks at me long and hard, before saying "I know this will be hard for you Gale, but it would be easier for you to move on. We both know Katniss will most likely not be coming out of that arena alive."

"Don't say that. She's good with a bow, if she can get her hands on that, she'll have a chance." I say. I really don't feel like talking anymore, so I go over to the tv. Maybe they're already taping the Tributes. And I was right, there must be cameras on the trains, because they're showing all the tributes, or the ones who aren't sleeping, on the tv. One clip comes to Katniss, sitting in her room. She must not know there's cameras, because she's crying. I want to be there to comfort her, to tell her it's going to be okay, but it's not going to be okay. The cameras switch to Peeta, who's surprisingly just sitting on his bed, staring at the window. Probably thinking of strategies to kill Katniss..

* * *

><p>The games are about to start. Everybody's crowded in the square, staring at the big screen, as it counts down from 10. All the Tributes are standing on circles, and the setting must be the woods.. The Cornucopia is right in the center. I catch a glimpse of Katniss, who's eyeing the bow and arrows that are a bit far, but she could make it. There's Peeta, on the opposite side, staring at Katniss. I have a bad feeling about him.<p>

"5, 4, 3, 2, .." I hear the voice say. "1!" Everything is chaos. Some Tributes were smart enough to run off into the woods, while some others sprinted straight to the Cornucopia where all the good weapons are. I don't blame them though, who wouldn't want a spear or a sword to kill your opponents with ? I see Katniss, running to the Bow. Another Tribute gets it before her, then coughs blood onto her.. apparently somebody else had stabbed him with a knife. She grabs the Bow and Arrows out of his hands and runs into the forest.

There's still Peeta though, I see him grab a couple of supplies, and some pretty good weapons. Cato, the male Tribute from District 2, seems to be thrashing everywhere, trying to kill as many people as he can. Once most of the Tributes have cleared out, there's only a group of people left. They must have made an alliance. And that includes Peeta.

The screen goes blank, but then comes back to President Snow, where he sits in his office with a white rose on his suit. " Now wasn't that entertaining ? Tune in tomorrow to see what happens next. I'm sure more Tributes will die until then. Happy Hunger Games!" Then the screen fully goes blank. Everybody is still staring at it though. Shock, terror, anger shows on their faces. These Games are just to show the Districts of whose in charge.. The Capitol.

I walk back home, not knowing what to feel. Well, Katniss made it out of the Blood Bath. Which means she has a chance of winning this thing. Then there's Peeta, who joined up with the Careers.. What was with that ? It's usually only Districts 1, 2 and 4 who make an alliance, so it's usually one of them who wins.

* * *

><p>It's been about a month. There's only 3 Tributes left. Cato, Peeta, and Katniss. It was announced before that two Tributes from the same District could win, so if they somehow kill Cato, they both return home. Except in love .. It hurt having to watch Katniss and Peeta kiss inside a cave, wondering if Katniss really loved him, or was playing that angle to get gifts from sponsors.. who knows. But if they both return as the Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12, I don't know what I'd do. Katniss meant so much to me, but apparently I didn't mean that much to her if she kissing the Baker's son.<p>

As I walk to the square to watch, I see mostly everyone is there. I catch a glimpse of the Baker, who's sitting on a bench with his sons and wife. I really don't feel like talking to them, but I go anyways.

"huh, imagine if both of them return. Not having a Victor for so many years, then all of a sudden having two.." I say to them.

"Now that would be a District 12 victory, who knew Peeta would make it to the last 3. i thought he would've died at the Cornucopia." The baker's wife says. I never really liked her.. Katniss had told me the story of when she went looking in the Bakery's garbage, and the wife had told her to go away, and how Peeta had given her two burnt loaves of bread..

The screen flashes, and everything goes silent. It shows Katniss and Peeta walking, but Cato nowhere in site. They are apparently walking close to where the Cornucopia is, also where there is water. Katniss _has_ to win this. She has to come back. I couldn't live without her.. the screen then shows them both getting water.

"Peeta, don't you find it strange that Cato isn't even trying to find us ? "

"He might be watching us right now, you never know" He replies.

Cato comes running out of the trees, straight at Katniss and Peeta. She raises her bow and shoots without hesitation, but it bounces right off of his chest. He runs right past them.

"What was _that_ about ? " Says Peeta.

I see Katniss's eyes go wide. She runs after Cato, both running from something else. Peeta's a second too late. Out of the trees comes a pack of mutts. He starts running after Katniss, who seem to have forgotten about him.

Once Katniss had gotten to the Cornucopia, where Cato's sitting on top trying to catch his breath, she remembers Peeta. "Peeta! run faster!" But he was limping since Cato had stabbed him on his leg. The mutts were right behind him, and one had tried to bit Peetas leg, but Katniss shot it. There were too many for her to shoot all of them, though. She now only had one arrow left.

Luckily Peeta had made it to the Cornucopia in time, and was now climbing on top to where Katniss was.

" Peeta, Peeta are you okay ? " She then kissed him. It was like somebody was stabbing my heart.

Peeta smiled weakly. "I'm fine, lets just finish this and go home." Katniss looks around to where Cato is, but he's not there. When she looks about to Peeta, Cato is grabbing him a round the neck, choking him.

"Shoot me, Peeta goes down too." He says with a grin. They're both at a stalemate. If Katniss shoots, they both go down. If Cato chokes Peeta, Katniss will shoot him.

Everybody in the square is so silent, you could hear a pin drop. I look over to the Baker, who seems to be to shocked to do anything. I look back up to the screen, and Peeta is making an **x** on Cato's hand, the one that's choking him. Katniss get's it a second before Cato, and shoots. Instinctively, Cato pulls his hand away, and falls off the Cornucopia, almost taking Peeta with him. She grabs him before he falls. Everybody in the square can here the thump as Cato crashes to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole crowd in the square was silent. Everybody thought Cato had died, but no there was no cannon. I turn back to the screen just in time to see the camera on Cato, who's on the ground being attacked by the mutts. But not dead.

I see Katniss and Peeta look at each other, but there's no happiness on their faces, like there should be, since they're so close to winning. I can tell what Katniss is thinking, that it's going to be a long night.

Most people leave to go home for the night, but a lot stay to see the final hours of the 74th Hunger Games. Which includes me. Katniss is coming home, I can't believe it. I'll _finally_ get the chance to tell her how I feel. Unless Bread Boy beats me to it.. I can't let that happen.

In about 3 hours, you'd expect Cato to be dead by now, but he isn't. Peeta and Katniss seemed to have decided on a plan to use the last arrow and try to shoot Cato.

"Okay Katniss, If you shoot him, this will all be over. We can return to District 12." He says.

I watch as Katniss goes on the edge of the Cornucopia, takes out her last arrow, and aims at Cato. The camera zooms in on it all, and Cato seems to be trying to say something.

"_please."_

Katniss shoots his skull. The cannon goes off. Katniss and Peeta have won the 74th annual Hunger Games. But there's no joy in their faces.

I look around at everybody surrounding me in the square, and they're all cheering and clapping for them, since this is the first time in a long time that District 12 has had a Victor, or in this case 2 Victors. But there's nothing happening in the arena.. except a voice comes on. Claudius Templesmith.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

They both stare at eachother. This is not good.. So Katniss may _not_ be coming home after all, that is if Peeta kills her. But they both just stand there, until Peeta makes the first move. He walks to Katniss holding a knife, until Katniss raises her bow with one arrow left that she collected after she shot Cato. Peeta looks shocked, he was going to drop the knife into the water. Katniss blushes and drops her bow, but I'm screaming in my mind for her to just shoot him. She doesn't though..

"What are we going to do now ? We know they can only have one Victor.. Shoot me Katniss, then you can go home and take care of your family" Says Peeta.

All the cheering had stopped in the square, everybody looked horrified. Either way, District 12 was still going to have a Victor.

"I can't shoot you, Peeta. If I do, I'd never leave this Arena. I'd always be trying to figure a way out." Katniss walks over to Peeta, takes his hand, and lightly kisses him on the lips.

"But they _have_ to have a Victor, Katniss' Peeta whispers in her ear.

That did it. I knew the face that Katniss made when she got an idea. "Peeta, hand me those berries. I have an idea."

"No Katniss. I won't let you. If _you_ die, I have nothing to return to back home. My family can manage without me." His grip on the berries tighten. I watch as Katniss whispers into his ear, so only Peeta can hear. He looks at her with hurt eyes, then nods.

They both take a handful of berries, and then holds them out in their hands. District 12 might _not_ have a Victor after all.. they turn so their backs are facing each other, still holding hands.

What was Katniss thinking ? Maybe I knew.. When Peeta said they had to have a Victor, that sparked something in Katniss's mind. She thought that if they both were about to kill themselves, the Capitol would stop them, and they both would return home, since they needed a Victor. But that would make the Capitol look like a fool.. It would be hard to believe that Katniss was doing it out of love, that she was blinded by Peeta.

"on 3." Says Peeta. "1, 2, .." Maybe the Capitol was going to let them die after all.. I just couldn't handle that. I started walking away from the screen, back home where I could fall asleep and wake up and this wouldn't be real. But this is real. As soon as Peeta was about to say 3, a voice booms over the arena. Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker ( Also the one with the extraordinary beard ).

"STOP! STOP! We have our Victors of District 12! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" You could hear in the background the cheering of the Capitol people. They wanted them to win all along.

Peeta and Katniss spit out whatever bit of berry they got into their mouth. "Did you eat any?" Katniss says.

"If I did, I would be dead right now." And he gives a weak smile. Katniss returns it. Right after that, a hovercraft comes to pick them up with two ladders, but they go on the same one. Which bothers me... I promise myself as soon as Katniss comes back, I would tell her how I feel. Unless she's already in love with Peeta.. No, I can't make myself believe that.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since Katniss has come back. Both her and Peeta were dropped off to one of the Capitol building's to get cleaned up before they returned back to District 12. When they did finally return on the train, the whole District was waiting there to see them, including me. I was allowed to go to the front with Katniss's mother, since we were both close to her. Well, I'm not sure if i'm that close to her anymore, she might have forgotten all about me when she was kissing Peeta in the arena.. did she even _know_ I had feelings for her ? It wasn't fair.

When they arrived, the crowd exploded. Katniss and Peeta were standing side by side, holding hands. I was so bothered by it, that I just left. I could see Katniss later without bread boy with her, if that's even possible since they're now together 24/7, also neighbors in the Victor's Village. I just can't believe that I've known Katniss for four years, and she still doesn't know that I like her. Then all of a sudden she gets reaped, and falls in love in the arena with somebody she hardly knew.

I sit on my bed now, thinking about how everything has changed. Katniss had invited me to the woods to meet her, since we haven't really talked since she had gotten back. I walk to the front door and go outside. Maybe this will clear my head.

I pass by the Hob, and other houses in the Seam until I get to the fence. I easily climb over it. It only takes me a couple of minutes to walk to me and Katniss's special hunting place, and there I find her sitting on a rock, staring at the trees. When she finally sees me, she runs at me. I take her into my arms and hold her tightly. I never want to let go. But I do, and we sit down and talk about what's going on in the Hob, and what's going on with the people. Neither of us brings up what happened in the arena, and i'm grateful for that. Re-visiting the feeling I had watching her almost die was something I didn't want to think about.

After we're done talking we both stand up. I'm just happy that Katniss still cares about me, and she hasn't forgotten me while she's been kissing Peeta and holding his hand all the time. I actually consider telling her right now that I love her, but then I do something else. Even _I_ don't see it coming. I turn to Katniss, take her head in my hands, and I kiss her.

It's nothing like I thought it would be. All those years of knowing everything about Katniss, the way she moves, the way she thinks, this is nothing like I expected. Her kiss is soft and gentle, and i'm surprised that she's kissing me back. She lets go of me first. "Gale.."

I let go of her. "I had to do it at least once." Then I swiftly turn around and walk back to District 12. Katniss doesn't say anything, and she doesn't follow me. Once I get back the fence, i'm guessing she's still there, probably thinking how I just ruined our friendship by kissing her.. but I couldn't help it. All those times watching her and Peeta, .. it ruined me.

* * *

><p>It's been a while now, and things have calmed down. Katniss and I meet in the woods to hunt every Sunday, since I have to work in the coal mines to take care of my family. The first time i'd seen Katniss after we kissed, I didn't mention it at all. Maybe if she forgot about it, it would be better for the both of us.. Katniss has offered to give us some of her rewards for winning the Games, but I can't accept it knowing that the money was given to her for killing other innocent people who just wanted to get out of the arena alive. She had also offered to hunt food for my family, I was hesitant about it, but I let her. She told me she had nothing else better to do, and that it would help her forget about the Games. I noticed that even though her and Peeta are neighbors, I haven't seen them talk or even look at each other since all the cameras left.. that leaves me wondering if that whole Star-Crossed lovers thing was all an act. I'm hoping it was.<p>

It's a Sunday and Katniss and I have just gotten back from hunting. She goes back to her house in the Victors Village, and I go back to mine in the Seam. Once I get in, the television turns on automatically.

President Snow is sitting in his chair, looking at the camera. "Announcement to all of Panem. We will be having our 75th annual Hunger Games very soon. And this one will be the third Quarter Quell." He takes out a box from his desk, opens it, and takes out a slip of paper from a section marked '75th Annual Hunger Games'. He then reads it.

I stop in my tracks and stare at the television. All the existing Victors in each District will be reaped again, one male and one female. We only have 3 Victors here, and two of them are male.. Katniss is going back into The Hunger Games.


	5. Chapter 5

**OOC: I'm going to be changing up the order of the scenes a bit, so i'm sorry if it seems a bit off. Enjoy ! (:**

I ran out the door and headed straight for Katniss's house in the Victors Village, but she wasn't there. I searched everywhere possible, but I just couldn't find her.. Maybe she went to Peeta's house. I ran out the door and headed to Peeta's, who was her neighbor. I banged on the door, but nobody answered. I headed around the house, but still nothing. I walked back home and sat on the floor, thinking it through. Katniss would not only have to go back into the arena, but the other Tributes will also be experienced since they've been in the Games before.

Half an hour later, I get up and try Katniss's house again, also Peeta's. But still nobody there. I finally think to check Haymitch's house, where I find him and Peeta talking to each other. More on the yelling side.

"I need to go back into that arena with Katniss to protect her, she's going to be the one coming home. She has a family she needs to get back to!" Peeta says.

I watch as Haymitch looks at him sadly, then notices me standing at the door. But he doesn't say anything, he just gets up and leaves so that it's just me and Peeta.

I finally talk. "You're planning on letting Katniss live ?"

"Of course, she has everything she needs here in District 12. A family, and you. You could take care of her if she comes back. All I have is a family that doesn't care about me. Her life is more important than mine, and I think you'd agree." After he says that he walks out and I watch him through the window as he opens his front door and steps inside his house. I'm left standing there by myself.

I walk home to grab my bow then head out to the woods to do some hunting. I might find Katniss there too. As I walk, I spot a wild Turkey walking through the leaves. I slowly approach it, then I shoot. It instantly drops dead and I go to grab it. After that, I head back to the Seam to look for Katniss in her old house. It was either that or in the woods.

When I enter, the first thing she says is "President Snow personally threatened to have you killed."

All I do is raise my eyebrows at her. I'm not shocked at all, since Snow would probably use anybody close to Katniss as bait. "Anyone else ?"

"Well, he didn't actually give me a copy of the list. But it's a good guess it includes both our familes."

I walk over and sit next to her. She had started a fire before I had gotten here, so I start to warm myself up. "Well thanks for the heads-up."

We sit in quiet until she blurts out everything. She tells me about the night her and Peeta were crowned Victors, and how Haymitch had warned her about the Capitol's fury. She tells me about how President Snow visited her house and threatened her, about the deaths in District 11, and the last-ditch effort of the engagement between her and Peeta and how it wasn't enough.

I knew about the engagement, but I had forgotten about it until this point. I was glad to hear that it was all planned, and how the engagement wasn't actually real. Maybe her whole love life with Peeta wasn't real. I still had a chance.

"You really made a mess of things." I tell her.

"Gale, I think we should run away."

"What ?" She takes me by surprise. What does she mean, run away ?

"We take to the woods and make a run for it." she's staring at me, trying to read my expression. I love the idea. I step in and lift Katniss off the ground, spinning her so she has to lock her arms around my neck. I start laughing, and she joins in.

I set her down, but I don't let go of her. She's mine, and always will be. "Okay, lets run away." I say as I grin at her.

"Really ? You don't think I'm mad ? You'll go with me ?"

"I _do _think you're mad and I'll _still_ go with you. We can do it. I know we can. Let's get out of here and never come back !"

"You're sure ?" She sounds so relieved.

"I'm sure. I'm completely, entirely, 100% sure." I tilt my forehead down to rest against hers, and I pull her closer. "I love you."

She stares at me a couple of seconds, and I see a flicker of hesitation in her eyes before she says "I know."

I start to draw away. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She's already going through enough without having this type of pressure on her. But she continues talking. "I know! And you.. you know what you are to me."

I let go of her.

"Gale, I can't think of anyone that way right now. All I can think about is how afraid I am. And there doesn't seem to be room for anything else. If we could get somewhere safe, maybe I would be different. I don't know."

I swallow my disappointment. "So we'll go then, and we'll find out. My mother's going to take some convincing."

"Haymitch will be the real challenge." She says. I look over to her. "Haymitch ? He's coming with us ?"

"He has to, Gale. I can't leave him and Peeta-" I scowl at her. Since when was Peeta coming ?

"What ?" She looks at me. I'm still glaring at her when I say "I didn't realize how large our party was."

"Gale, we can't just leave them behind. The Capitol would torture them for information on where we went. With an uprising in 8-"

My eyes lit up. "There's an uprising in 8 ? How do you know ?" She tries to back pedal but it doesn't work. She explains how she saw something on the mayors television that she wasn't supposed to. That there were fires and Peacekeepers shooting people down.

"That's it, Katniss! If District 8 can start an uprising, why not us ? Why not the rest of the Districts ?"

Katniss tries to stop me from thinking that way, but I push her away. Now that I think about it, running away would be cowardly, and it wouldn't help anybody but ourselves. It's not about us anymore, but all of Panem. "You leave then, I'd never go in a million years." I turn around and walk out the door, not looking back.


End file.
